Aftermath of the Crisis
by JBGilroy
Summary: One month after the explosion at the Nasty Burger and Danny and Steven are setting up the I.G.A. However when they travel to the Ministry of Magic in London, things don't go according to plan. Epilogue to A Ghostly Crisis. (rated t to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an entire fanfic as an epilogue for the previous fanfic in this series, A Ghostly Crisis. It wasn't originally going to happen like this but it would have been longer than one chapter.**

 **Anyway, you will need to have read the previous fanfic to understand this as it continues on almost immediately.**

 **No Phantom Planet, and based in between the books and Cursed Child for Harry.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **Quick warning, references from Fantastical beasts and where to find them.**

 **And on with the story.**

Steven was waiting in the middle of London for Danny. It had been about a month since Grindelwald and Dan had been caught and the Nasty Burger explosion in Amity Park. He agreed on a meeting place the previous day with Danny. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. He'd learned that Danny wasn't particularly punctual. But the halfa usually turned up within five minutes of whenever they agreed. So Steven was used to waiting on Danny. Steven looked up as he noticed a young man with messy black hair and a bandaged hand running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost," Danny puffed. Steven smirked.

"The famous Danny Phantom got lost?" Steven muttered with amusement. Danny glared playfully at Steven.

"Yeah, even us celebs get lost sometimes. I've only been in London once and I didn't know if I'd be able to change without being seen," Danny retorted. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm glad I told you the wrong time now. I've never met the Minster here, I'd like to give a good first impression," Steven called over his shoulder as he set off to find the ministry entrance. Danny scowled at Steven and caught up with the wizard.

"How much time do we have then? I had to skip a lecture to get here in time you know," Danny grumbled. Steven smirked.

"Enough. I don't know my way much better than you Danny. I wanted to have plenty of time in case we got lost," Steven admitted. Danny exclaimed in triumph.

"So the mighty wizard admits he doesn't know his way either," Danny pointed out. Steven shook his head with amusement. Having worked together fairly closely for the last month, Steven and Danny had become good friends and knew each other pretty well.

"How's college?" Steven decided to change the subject. Danny shrugged.

"Alright. I've got a test next week but I'm not that worried. I aced that last one and this one isn't worth much of my course. But I finally got Joe to ask Tamzin out. They're going on their first date tonight," Danny answered. Steven raised an eyebrow.

"You're playing matchmaker?" Steven inquired incredulously. Danny smirked.

"I know, not a role I like to play but Tamzin wouldn't leave me alone and Joe admitted to liking her. So, I encouraged him to ask her out," Danny explained. Steven chuckled.

"Did Tamzin say yes or did you reply for her?" Steven teased. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I think Joe would be offended to hear that Steven. But if you're asking if I overshadowed her, I didn't. She did ask for my advice since she didn't know him very well and I told her he's a great guy," Danny replied. Steven nodded and took out the directions he asked Harry to send him.

Steven read the instructions and led the way towards a telephone box. He typed in the code and two badges popped out. One for Steven and the second for Danny. Danny examined the badge.

"Daniel Fenton, representative for International Ghost Association," Danny read out loud.

"Hmm, it should say co-boss," Danny remarked and gave Steven a side-ways smirk. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I'll give you that title and you can help with the paperwork," Steven offered as the telephone box began to move down.

Used to magical entrances, neither Steven nor Danny were concerned.

"You know I hate homework Steven. Besides, I have more than one job. I have college and then the whole protecting Amity Park, not to mention I'm still chasing ghosts for Walker," Danny retorted. Steven nodded.

"When are you taking Grindelwald to him?" Steven inquired softly. Danny shook his head.

"I wanted to wait until my ribs were fully healed and I had a few ghosts caught. But I'll go soon. My hand's almost better now, but I have to maintain appearances, you know," Danny answered. Steven hummed in understanding. The Guys in White may now answer, unknowingly, to the International Ghost Association, but they were still in Amity Park so Danny, Danielle and Vlad had to be a little more careful than usual.

The telephone box came to a stop and Steven led the way out of the telephone box. Danny followed and pinned the badge to his shirt. They filtered into the bustling crowd heading into the main atrium of the Ministry. Steven and Danny stepped off to one side to try and get their bearings. There were people shouting to buy the "Daily Prophet" while crowds of witches and wizards chatted and pushed their way through the building to their destinations. Danny scanned the room, his eyes momentarily stopping to look at the large fountain complete with elaborate statues depicting a number of magical creatures and a witch and wizard. Steven frowned and looked down at Harry's instructions. Unfortunately it didn't explain exactly where to find the lifts and with the large crowds, it was near impossible for them to find them by looking only.

"Maybe you could "go ghost"," Steven whispered discretely. Danny shook his head.

"Too many people," Danny replied softly.

"Mr Fenton?!" a young man called uncertainly. Danny blinked in surprise at being recognised and turned to the voice.

"I knew it was you! Hi, Jared Williams. I was in seventh year when you taught at Hogwarts," the young man introduced himself. Danny blinked in realisation before grinning at his previous student.

"Oh, hey. Didn't recognise you… or expect to see any of my students to be honest with you," Danny greeted Jared, rubbing his neck feeling awkward. Jared shook his head.

"I don't mind sir. Do you need help? You're both looking a little lost," Jared offered. Danny laughed with relief.

"If you can spare the time, wouldn't want to get you in trouble or anything," Danny accepted. Jared shook his head.

"Least I could do. I wasn't sure exactly what route I wanted to go down but your lessons on ghosts helped me to see that I really wanted to work in the department of magical creatures. I mean, who knew that ghosts were so mysterious even when we've lived beside them for centuries," Jared replied with passion burning in his eyes.

Jared held out his hand to Steven. Steven took the hand and smiled at the young wizard.

"Steven Robinson," Steven introduced himself. Jared nodded but obviously didn't recognise the name.

"So where are you looking for?" Jared asked. Danny frowned and turned to Steven. Steven rolled his eyes.

"I did tell you. We have a meeting with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt," Steven answered, scowling disapprovingly at Danny. Jared frowned in confusion.

"Why are you here to see the Minister?" Jared inquired. Danny smirked and leant on Steven lazily, much to the wizard's annoyance.

"Steven here works for the MACUSA. They employed me after I helped them with a spot of trouble last month. We're the first two members of a new department, the I.G.A," Danny explained.

"I.G.A.?" Jared repeated. Steven pushed Danny off his shoulder.

"I told you it wouldn't catch on. International Ghost Association," Steven elaborated. Jared grinned.

"Sounds cool," the young wizard commented and motioned for Steven and Danny to follow him and led them straight to the lifts.

Steven punched the button for their meeting and Jared left a couple of floors later. Steven glanced at Danny and the halfa smirked.

"I told you I'm a celeb," Danny remarked. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You don't need young wizards boosting your ego," Steven muttered to himself. Danny chuckled. The lift doors opened shortly afterwards and Steven and Danny got out of the lift. Steven led the way and they reached a large reception room complete with massive receptionist desk and comfortable seats for people to sit on while waiting. Steven explained who they were and why they were there while Danny looked around the reception.

"Go on ahead. The Minister is waiting," the receptionist informed them.

Steven and Danny walked into the large office. Danny wasn't too worried since technically he was immune to any wizard laws but Steven always got nervous before meeting any witches or wizards superior to him. Kingsley Shacklebolt wore deep blue wizard robes. He was bald and held a calm but serious air about him. Danny could see why people respected the wizard.

"Good afternoon. I hope you didn't have any troubles getting here," Kingsley greeted them in a deep voice. Steven shook his head and took the offered hand.

"No, not at all. In fact a very helpful young man from the department of magical creatures helped us find our way," Steven replied, obviously tense. Kingsley smiled kindly and then offered a hand to Danny. The wizard however instantly noticed Danny's bandaged hand.

"Oh, I apologise," Kingsley began. Danny smirked and took the wizard's hand before he could fully withdraw it.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Almost fully healed," Danny assured the Minister. Kingsley smiled in return.

"I suppose we should get down to business. I'm not sure what your department is about though," Kingsley opened the meeting. Steven bit his lip and rummaged in his pockets for his notes. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Steven. He gets nervous at these meetings. Perhaps we should start by you telling us what you know about ghosts," Danny took over. Steven scowled at Danny but allowed the halfa to take point. Danny was much better at these situations.

Kingsley blinked at the apparent muggle's forwardness. He knew that Steven Robinson had been a MACUSA auror until last month when he was promoted to head his own department after he and Harry Potter, one of Britain's finest aurors, teamed up and brought the muggle, Daniel Fenton, on board. Together the trio resolved the ghost crisis but not much about how they'd done it was known. In fact Harry didn't speak about his trip to America. If Kingsley didn't know better, he'd say there was a conspiracy or a cover up.

"Well, I did attend Hogwarts so I did spend time closely associated with ghosts and poltergeists. But I don't know much about the type of ghosts that attacked during the crisis recently," Kingsley replied. Danny nodded.

"Well, in my experience, there are three types of ghosts. Poltergeists like Hogwarts' own Peeves. Ghosts like Sir Nick, which I personally call spirits, that can't interact with the living world other than by speech with us living people. And third, ghosts like the ones that attacked, I call them true ghosts. There isn't a definite term and I only use those to explain the differences. True ghosts are the most dangerous and as a ghost hunter and fighter, the ones I generally deal with. This department was created to prevent what happened last month from happening again. So we'd need to have one or two witches or wizards trained up in every government in the magical community so that no country is ever caught off guard again. As an expert, I would of course offer my services to any government that requires my assistance," Danny explained.

"Mr Fenton-" Kingsley began.

"Call me Danny. I'm not one for formalities," Danny interrupted. Steven scowled and kicked Danny's foot.

"Sorry," Danny added. Kingsley smiled.

"Not a problem Danny. But I can't help but wonder why you are considered an expert ghost hunter or fighter?" Kingsley resumed. Danny nodded.

"No I understand. Why send a muggle after a ghost, right?" Danny assured the Minister. Kingsley nodded.

"Do you know Minerva McGonagall?" Danny asked. Kingsley frowned but nodded slowly.

"She'll vouch for me as will any ghost in Hogwarts. I haven't met a ghost yet that I can't subdue. And before you grow concerned for any ghost's wellbeing, I do take circumstances into consideration. I taught at Hogwarts for a year and Peeves is still around and hopefully still behaving considering that I haven't gotten a call or letter yet," Danny answered. Kingsley recalled the poltergeist and knew that to get the poltergeist to behave was a true accomplishment. Steven, since he was an American wizard, was relatively lost with the references.

Kingsley asked a few more questions on what involvement in the department would entail and Steven, as the head, explained. The meeting ran pretty smoothly, or at least it did until the end. Steven was just saying some last minute points when Danny felt his ghost sense trigger. He managed to feign a cough.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short. You have a true ghost nearby," Danny announced. Steven glanced at Danny and stood up.

"We're sorry Minister. But you're welcome to watch if you wish. We'll take care of this," Steven offered. Kingsley raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"I'd love to see what your department will be doing. Tell me what you need," Kingsley agreed. Danny glanced at Steven.

"Just keep your distance. And stay close to Steven," Danny answered before leading the way out of the office. Kingsley frowned at the muggle's back but didn't object.

"Sorry, but when Danny knows there's a ghost around he can get pretty protective and serious," Steven commented before following Danny.

 **So, that's just a quick catch up with the new department. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Anyone notice a blast from the past in this chapter? I did say to keep an eye on them…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Many witches and wizards sent nervous and curious glances at Danny as he led Steven and Kingsley through the ministry. It was times like this when Danny really wished that his ghost sense was more precise. It was a great help to know a ghost was near, but it would be better to be able to tell where the ghost was in his vicinity. He made it to the lifts and frowned.

"Normally ghosts are closer before they trigger my ghost sense," Danny commented to himself. He scanned the area, regretting not taking his parents up on their offer of making ghost goggles for him so he could see any nearby ghosts, even when invisible.

"Maybe they're on the floor below me," Danny muttered knowing that they were on the top floor.

Danny turned to tell Steven and Kingsley his idea when he got blasted in the side. He fell into the nearest lift grill. Clenching his teeth he turned to the ghost that had finally shown themselves. Standing, smugly smirking at him, was a slender female ghost with flaming blue hair, black tight trousers and top. She wore skull inspired boots and a guitar hung around her neck.

"Hey dipstick," Ember greeted him and made to strike her guitar again. Danny's eyes widened and quickly dodged the hit.

"Get back Steven!" Danny warned. Ember was one of the ghosts that, even after so many years of experience, Fenton couldn't handle. Danny needed the agility and speed his ghost form held. The problem was Kingsley was now following them.

Danny dove away from another attack and scowled at Ember.

"What are you doing here?!" Danny growled.

"Since the big boss man got caught and you turned into Walker's lackey, I decided to tour the world. But when I saw you here in London, hey I figured with that busted hand I could finally get even with you," Ember replied with an evil smirk. Danny smirked.

"Busted hand huh?" Danny mumbled and lunged at Ember, punching her with his bandaged hand. Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Danny punched her into a lift and promptly followed her inside.

Before Steven and Kingsley could follow, Ember and Danny's wrestling match forced Danny to press one of the buttons and the lift zoomed off for another floor. Kingsley turned to Steven.

"Can you please explain what that was all about?" Kingsley inquired with an edge in his voice. Steven bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah-er well that um woman is a ghost. And Danny is going to fight her and well catch her. Then he's going to-uh hand her over to the correct authorities," Steven answered. Kingsley frowned.

"Correct authorities? I was under the impression that would be you," Kingsley inquired. Steven shook his head.

"No, there's a ghost prison. Danny has agreed to return all prisoners there since they broke out over a month ago and caused that crisis," Steven replied.

Kingsley nodded and then glanced at the lift Danny had been in. He noted the floor and went to the next available lift. Steven scurried after the Minister.

"Minister, what are you doing?" Steven squeaked.

"I'm not going to leave a muggle to deal with a creature as dangerous as you have led me to believe those ghosts can be. This is my ministry and I will not tolerate threats to anyone's safety," Kingsley replied and pressed the button to send the lift to the floor Danny had been sent to. Steven attempted to talk the Minister out of helping Danny but the wizard had made up his mind.

Danny had gotten a few good hits on Ember by the time the lift stopped but as the grill opened, Ember kicked him in the chest and he fell back, startling a number of witches and wizards. Ember sniggered.

"Losing your touch baby pop," she taunted. Danny knew that the ghost was well aware that Danny couldn't change with so many witnesses. Danny scowled at her and with a devilish smirk pulled out his emergency ecto-gun. Since he had started working with Steven, Danny had planned ahead for the situation he found himself in. It meant that Fenton could fight ghosts like a ghost hunter for show when he had a wizarding audience.

Ember gasped and clicked her guitar to different setting. She struck the strings and an explosive sound formed into a fist and threw Danny off his feet, down the carpeted hallway. Danny landed in a heap and got to his feet slowly, his ears ringing from the sound. Ember laughed and walked after him. Danny gritted his teeth and with reflexes honed by his years living in Amity Park, he turned to face her, and fired three quick shots at her. Two she dodged but the third hit her and forced her back a few steps. Luckily the dodged shots missed the watching witches and wizards.

Danny got to his feet while Ember was stunned by the hit. Ember growled angrily at him and brought her guitar around and once again hit the strings. Danny gasped and dodged the fist of energy. Ember chuckled and began to play her guitar, unleashing fist after fist at Danny. Danny dodged each fist and attempted to get her to aim at safe places such as away from their audience. Then another lift opened and Steven and Kingsley arrived on the scene.

The Minister was shocked at the destruction that had fallen on the corridor already. The walls, ceiling and flooring were cracked from the forced of the dodged attacks. Steven frowned and turned to the watching witches and wizards.

"Alright, move along. Return to your daily activities we have everything under control," Steven announced in an authoritative tone. He was lying through his teeth, he could tell that Danny was struggling but the best thing Steven could do was to evacuate the crowd.

The witches and wizards moved into the lifts and reluctantly left. Steven bit his lip and turned to watch Danny. Danny noticed Steven and mid-dodge covered his eyes briefly. Steven understood. Danny needed cover to change.

"Minister, perhaps we should get you to a safer distance," Steven suggested hopefully. Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"You said that you had the situation under control," Kingsley pointed out. Danny heard the wizard's comment and taking a risk dodged closer to the wizards and led Ember's next attack to an alarming vicinity to the Minister.

"Sorry! Hazard of getting close to a ghost fight!" Danny called and quickly moved away. Steven bit back a smirk at Danny's tactic.

"Please sir, we didn't expect to meet such a powerful ghost," Steven pleaded gently.

Kingsley sighed.

"Very well but I'm not leaving this floor," Kingsley compromised. Steven scowled lightly in annoyance. The Minister was being exceptionally difficult. Danny fired his gun at Ember and hit her guitar. He exclaimed in triumph before realising his mistake.

"No one damages my guitar!" Ember screeched furiously.

"Oh crud," Danny groaned as Ember clicked her guitar to another setting and fired devastatingly destructive sound waves at Danny. Danny was thrown off his feet and into the wall behind him. Danny groaned and rubbed the back of his head and looked up just in time to duck under the ghost diva's guitar coming to hit his head. Instead of hitting the halfa's head, the guitar crashed into the wall and the wood shattered. Ember blinked at her guitar, held together only by the strings and a few remaining splinters of wood.

Her eyes glowed brightly red and her hair erupted into furious, flickering blue fire.

"Skulker got me that!" Ember hissed. She turned her gaze to Danny.

"You're gonna pay dipstick!" Ember vowed. She lunged at him. He rolled away.

"I'm not the one that broke it!" Danny protested quickly. Ember could be frightening once she truly meant business. Usually she attacked for fun or to make a point but she wanted blood now that her precious guitar was a wreck. Ember grabbed him and pulled him back into the wall, slammed him roughly against it.

"I don't care. You're gonna pay!" Ember shouted, beyond reason at this point.

Ember's flaming hair grew hotter and hotter as she loomed over him. Danny licked his lips and glanced at the watching wizards. He had no choice. If he did nothing, Ember could easily kill him. He had to use his powers. Ember's rage became so much that her blue fire even spread to other areas of her body, such as her arms. Danny cried out in alarm. Kingsley made to help Danny but Steven grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Sir, it's far too dangerous for you to get any closer. Leave it to Danny," Steven urged. Kingsley turned to the American wizard.

"If we do nothing, he'll be killed," Kingsley exclaimed. Steven bit his lip and turned to Danny, sensing what was about to happen.

"Danny isn't what he seems Minister. Trust him," Steven muttered. Kingsley frowned and followed Steven's gaze and gasped in disbelief as Danny phased out of Ember's grip.

Danny got to his feet and took a few precautionary steps back.

"Why don't you chill?!" Danny growled and channelled his ice powers at the ghost diva. Luckily his ice core had fully recovered from Dan draining it and then his use of his ice energy when he'd been over charged. Ember shrieked angrily as ice slowly encased her body. Danny took another step back before dropping his tense fighting stance.

"Before you say anything Minister, I'm not going to hurt anyone," Danny assured Kingsley, recalling how the MACUSA had reacted extremely badly when they learned his secret. Danny glanced at the wizard and smiled at the shocked man's expression.

"That's why I'm an expert ghost fighter," Danny added.

Kingsley blinked as he regained his composure.

"How did you…? You're a muggle," Kingsley stammered. Danny shrugged.

"Not exactly. I'm what ghosts call a halfa. So I'm half muggle yes, but I'm also half ghost. It's a long story sir and one that I'm sure can wait until we return to more private surroundings," Danny explained and turned to Ember. He narrowed his eyes at her and turned to her ruined guitar.

"I still can't believe she's dating Skulker," he muttered to himself as he picked it up. He didn't notice Ember's eyes following him and glare furiously as he touched her guitar. It may be destroyed but she was still extremely protective and possessive of her instrument.

Danny examined the guitar and frowned at it.

"Guess I'll have to somehow get rid of this. I mean it's beyond repair and Ember's pretty dangerous with it," Danny remarked thoughtfully. Steven suddenly noticed the ghost ice sculpture beginning to melt.

"Danny, um… is that meant to be happening?" Steven asked worriedly and pointed to the ice. Danny looked up and turned to Ember.

"Uh oh," Danny breathed and dove at Steven and Kingsley, creating a ghost shield.

The ice shattered and sharp shards of ice shot everywhere. Kingsley and Steven watched fearfully as the ice pelted Danny's shield. Danny gritted his teeth and watched as Ember's form erupted in flames.

"I've never seen her so angry before," Danny muttered. Ember reformed into her usual diva form and glared at Danny.

"No one! Not even Skulker! Touches my guitar!" Ember snarled. Danny raised an eyebrow as he dropped his shield.

"It's broken," Danny pointed out and realised he shouldn't have reminded her. Ember glared at him.

"You made me break it! And you won't even change! That's insulting!" Ember hissed. Danny blinked in surprise. Ember was insulted that he wouldn't change into Phantom to fight her.

"You're spending too much time with Skulker. You're starting to sound like him," Danny remarked. Ember cried out in anger and stomped up to him.

Danny gently pushed Steven back without looking. The wizard understood. Steven gently pulled Kingsley with him as they backed up a few steps. Ember glowered at Danny, staring right into his human blue eyes.

"I will get my revenge!" Ember promised him. Danny discretely pulled a thermos from his deep pocket. He nodded slowly.

"Right, like Skulker. So how are you going to exact revenge exactly? Just curious," Danny prompted calmly. Any hostility would provoke the already dangerously unhinged ghost.

"I could hypnotise you. I could cast a love spell on you," Ember suggested.

"You've said it before, your music doesn't affect me without chanting. You don't currently have a guitar, how can you hypnotise me and I'm already going out with the girl I love," Danny replied as he secretly pulled the thermos lid off.

Ember smirked evilly.

"My power comes from my music dipstick, not from my guitar. I can always go a cappella," Ember threatened. Danny frowned.

"There's no one saying your name though. You're not strong enough to affect me like this," Danny pointed out and flashed his eyes green, startling the diva. She backed away a few steps and Danny pointed the thermos at her. She snarled angrily and teleported away in a swirl of blue fire before Danny could suck her inside.

"Darn it!" Danny grumbled and put the lid back on. Danny sighed and then noticed the guitar laying on the ground where he dropped it. He took the lid back off and sucked the instrument into the thermos and then returned the device back to his pocket.

Danny sighed in annoyance.

"I really don't want to go chase her down," he groaned and turned to the wizards watching him.

"How did you get her to back away?" Kingsley asked curiously. Danny smirked.

"I'll explain everything but do you mind if we go back to your office. And er… Steven, mind cleaning up my mess?" Danny requested. Steven rolled his eyes but pulled out his wand and repaired the damage on the halfa's behalf. The two wizards and halfa returned to the lifts and then to Kingsley's office. Once there Danny explained what he was, how it happened and showed the Minister his ghost persona and then finally requested that Kingsley not tell anyone.

"That is a lot to take in," Kingsley remarked to Danny Phantom, currently floating, cross-legged in front of the wizard. Danny nodded.

"I understand that Minister, but it is important that you don't tell people. Ghosts, especially my kind of ghost, are considered innately evil by the muggle community in America. Ghost hunters are a very real threat and if they ever learned the truth about me… let's say it would be bad," Danny replied seriously. Steven nodded.

"Some wizards don't even understand sir. Danny was nearly killed due to wizards not understanding what he was," Steven added. Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"When did that happen?" Kingsley inquired. Danny sighed.

"That crisis over a month ago. Steven didn't know about me until a ghost attacked me in front of a lot of aurors and forced me to change. I was arrested and questioned by the department of dangerous magical creatures. Their methods of trying to figure out what I was, they caused me problems," Danny admitted.

"So a number of aurors know what you are?" Kingsley commented. Danny nodded slowly.

"But they've been sworn to secrecy to protect Danny sir. The MACUSA president ordered it," Steven interjected, sensing that they needed to explain that to the Minister before the entire MACUSA got in trouble. Kingsley nodded slowly.

"But very few of them understand what I am. I only explain this to people I must," Danny added. Kingsley blinked in surprise.

"So those aurors don't know how you became what you are?" Kingsley retorted incredulously. Danny shrugged.

"As far as I know, they don't even know I'm called a halfa," Danny confirmed.

"So, you'll keep this to yourself?" Steven prompted. Kingsley considered the halfa.

"Yes, I'll keep this to myself. I can see that you rely on your anonymity. But if you become a threat to the magical world, I will not stay quiet," Kingsley decided.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Then I have nothing to worry about. I've already helped to protect your world and I have no intention of hurting anyone. I only attack ghosts that cause trouble. And with your permission Minister, I'd like to start searching for Ember before she causes more trouble than she already has," Danny concluded. Kingsley raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Fair enough. But I would like to accompany you. Since I now know what you can do, I'd like to see how you handle ghosts to know for certain that you are capable," Kingsley replied. Danny nodded.

"That's fine but I ask that you listen to me Minister. I wasn't lying that being close to a ghost fight can be dangerous. Steven has a few ghost fighting devices and knowledge dealing with ghosts. I'm afraid you don't," Danny agreed. Kingsley nodded in understanding and they left the office once again with Danny Fenton in the lead.

 **And Kingsley is in on Danny's secret. Let me know what you think so far, I love to hear your opinions.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter sighed in boredom. He'd fallen behind on his reports and he was spending the day going back over them all to hand in to his head of department. Harry frowned as he read over what he'd written and tapped his wand to erase a mistake and corrected it with his quill. Eager for any distraction, Harry listened in on an auror telling Harry's neighbour about a fight on another floor. Harry put down his quill and listened attentively.

"Yeah, this woman… her hair was on fire!" the gossiper exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," the auror next door retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, it was. And she had some guitar. Fired spells or something through it at the bloke," the gossiper resumed.

"I have a lot of work to do. Can't you tell me your story later?" the auror grumbled.

"Story!?" the gossiper spluttered indignantly.

"This happened! I saw it myself. And I wasn't the only one neither. The Minister was there too," the gossiper continued. The auror laughed.

"The Minister? If you're trying to make a story believable, you really need to make it more plausible. A bloke and a woman practically fall out of a lift right in front of you and fight each other using things you've never seen and a guitar. Then the Minister turns up and an American bloke turns up and tells you to move along. I'm sorry but I'm not buying it. Now I have work to do. Don't you?" the auror replied. Harry frowned. Something about that story seemed familiar. Harry's eyes widened in realisation. Steven and Danny had a meeting with the Minister today. Could it be possible that Danny found some ghost trouble?

Harry got up and glanced into the next door cubicle but the gossiper seemed to have already left. Harry sighed and decided to take a break from his many reports. They'd waited this long and he was brain dead from writing and reading so many today already. He nodded to a few aurors who called to him as he passed. He didn't know where he was going to go but he just wanted to get away from his desk for a little while.

So he didn't realise at first that the three men walking towards him were Danny, Steven and Kingsley. But when he did recognise them, he grinned and called to Danny.

"Oh, hey Harry. Good to see you. How's James and Ginny?" Danny greeted the auror. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Both fine. How's things with you? Your hand not better yet?" Harry asked, noticed the bandage around Danny's hand. Danny blinked and looked down at his hand.

"Oh, no it is. More or less. Hurts to punch things but it's almost healed. Keeping the bandage more for show than anything else. But things are starting to calm down at Amity Park. The Nasty Burger is under construction and the Guys in White should be leaving soon. At least they will if Vlad gets his way," Danny answered with a knowing smirk.

"Things still going good between you two then?" Harry inquired with a raised eyebrow. Danny nodded.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I wasn't aware that you knew Danny so well Harry," Kingsley remarked with a warm smile. Harry blushed.

"Sorry. Yeah, me and Danny are friends, have been for a few years now," Harry replied.

"He's met Phantom too Minister," Danny interjected. Harry blinked.

"You told him?" Harry whispered incredulously. Danny laughed.

"Didn't have much of a choice. Had to fight a ghost in front of him and Ember got me into a tough spot. Had to phase," Danny explained. Harry shook his head.

"It took you months to tell me," Harry grumbled. Danny smirked.

Harry turned to Steven.

"Hey Steven, how's the family?" Harry greeted the wizard. Steven smiled.

"They're well, thanks for asking. Thanks for the directions by the way. They were a big help," Steven retorted with a friendly smile. Harry turned to Danny.

"So you're ghost hunting right now?" Harry assumed. Danny nodded.

"Ember got away. She's pretty ticked at me actually. If you want, and allowed, you can join us," Danny offered with a glance at Kingsley. Kingsley raised an eyebrow but didn't object. Harry grinned.

"Like old times then," Harry remarked. Danny chuckled and handed Harry his ecto-gun.

"You remember how it works right?" Danny commented. Harry nodded.

"Point and squeeze the trigger. Beware the recoil," Harry recalled.

As they walked through the auror department Danny and Steven explained the situation to Harry, and answered a few questions for Kingsley. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense triggered, so sudden that he couldn't hide it in time and received a questioning glance from Kingsley.

"Ghost sense," Danny muttered as an explanation. Danny scowled as he scanned the room for any sign of a ghost. They were currently in the middle of the room surrounded by auror cubicles, some occupied by busy aurors. Danny groaned in annoyance.

"I need to work on my ghost sense to be more helpful," Danny mumbled to himself.

"But then again, you're always messing things up when you interfere," a female voice sneered. Danny frowned and turned to the voice to see none other than Penelope Spectra in her shadow form.

Harry gulped nervously.

"Hey Danny," Spectra greeted him with an evil grin. Danny raised an eyebrow and leant against a nearby cubicle.

"Hi Spectra, you following me like Ember too?" Danny asked. Spectra raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"The last time I had a girls night didn't end well. Besides, I've been travelling, seeing the sights, spreading misery. At least that was until I noticed your friend there and followed him. Our last session was interrupted, right Harry?" Spectra retorted in a cheery voice. Danny scowled at her.

"But as we're all here, why don't we have a group session. After all we all know you have a lot of issues Danny," Spectra suggested with a smirk.

"Says the leech that ends up looking like a prune unless she picks at some teen's insecurities," Danny countered. Spectra hissed angrily at him. Three wizards glanced at Danny, unsure if provoking the ghost was a good idea.

"So, finally drop the help or is Bertrand going to jump out from somewhere?" Danny inquired in a bored tone. Spectra's scowl deepened. As soon as Danny made the comment a large green tiger lunged out of a cubicle. Danny turned intangible hoping that the aurors would be too busy to take any notice. Bertrand crashed into the cubicle Danny was leaning against. The halfa pushed himself away as the wall threatened to topple. Steven reacted quickly and with a flick of his wand prevented the destruction.

"You're getting predictable Spectra," Danny mocked as he returned to a tangible state.

"Danny, is that a good idea?" Harry whispered nervously. Danny smirked at the comment.

"I know what I'm doing Harry. It's better to annoy Spectra than to let her talk," Danny assured the wizard softly, not moving his gaze from Spectra and keeping an ear out for Bertrand. Spectra was closer and she tended to be faster and more aggressive when in her shadow form. Harry blinked as he recalled his own encounter with the ghost and shuddered at the feeling of worthlessness and depression she had caused by simply forcing him to remember a few bad moments in his life.

Spectra took a step closer and surveyed Danny.

"Hmm, getting sloppy I see," Spectra commented as she spotted his hand. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think this happened because I made a mistake in a ghost fight? Might have been a car crash for all you know," Danny pointed out grumpily. Spectra smirked.

"But I know you Danny. You wouldn't let a car crash happen. You'd just make the car intangible and face the consequences later. So it had to have been something else. I know you have a reputation for being clumsy but you've never injured yourself before so it follows it was a ghost related injury," Spectra deduced smugly. Danny scowled at her.

"Tell me Danny, are you still banned from handling school equipment?" Spectra mentioned. Danny frowned at her.

"I graduated Spectra. That doesn't matter anymore," Danny replied and berated himself silently. He was letting her talk. She was getting to him like she always did!

"But I see you finally got rid of the nose job I did on you," Danny quipped recalling the time he replaced his DNA sample for Spectra's perfect body with a snotty tissue from his dad. Spectra frowned in annoyance, knowing that he was changing the subject on purpose. She smirked at him.

"Not going to work Danny. I know what you're trying to do. And all I need is an opening," Spectra retorted and Danny's eyes widened as he realised that he had taken his attention completely away from Bertrand.

Danny turned as the tiger returned and pinned him to the ground. Steven gasped and pointed his wand at the ghost and fired a lightning spell. The spell had no effect on Bertrand. Danny cried out in pain as the spell accidently hit him as well. Steven paled.

"Sorry Danny," Steven squeaked quickly. Danny's eyes flashed green in annoyance as he fought to keep Bertrand from completely over powering him. The rest of the room had finally been alerted to the situation which made things harder for Danny as now he couldn't use his powers. Steven and Harry noticed the problem and tried to move the aurors along.

"See! I told you! Bloke fighting a woman, I think," the gossiper from before exclaimed to his friend. The auror frowned.

"I thought that woman had fire for hair," the auror pointed out.

Kingsley finally ordered everyone in the room to take a ten minute break and to evacuate the floor. As the Minister, the aurors had to obey his direct order and soon the room was empty. Danny scowled at Bertrand before smiling at the ghost.

"Now it's a fair fight," Danny muttered and with a flash of light changed into his ghost form and teleported away from Bertrand. Danny turned to Spectra and Bertrand, ready to fight them when he was blasted from behind. He fell to the ground and glanced behind him to see Ember. She was still clearly outraged. Her hair blazing and her eyes shone bright red.

"Where is my guitar?!" Ember demanded through gritted teeth.

"This is going to take a little long than ten minutes," Danny mumbled worriedly to himself. Spectra turned to the newcomer surprised.

"Ember? What's wrong?" Spectra called to the ghost diva. Ember glanced at Spectra and then glowered at Danny.

"This dipstick wrecked and then _stole_ my guitar!" Ember replied.

"I didn't break your guitar. You're the one who threw it at the wall," Danny interjected irritated. Ember's glare intensified.

"Where is it?!" Ember demanded. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I sucked it into the thermos. Thought it was better there than in a wizard hallway," Danny answered. Ember lunged at him and Danny side stepped the attack.

"Give it back!" Ember screeched. Danny blinked in surprise. Ember's guitar had been broken before. Why was she so angry about this one?

"Ember I don't get it. You've never been this worked up about losing your guitar before," Danny pointed out, confusion apparent. Ember turned to Danny.

"It was a gift from my boyfriend. It's special!" Ember explained angrily. Danny nodded understanding. Spectra rolled her eyes.

"Ember, I understand you're angry but I was in the middle of something with Danny," Spectra informed the diva. Danny scowled at the shadow ghost. The three wizards kept back deciding that Danny should handle the three ghosts. With Ember so angry, it was extremely dangerous to get involved.

"Well I swore vengeance first!" Ember snapped. Danny rolled his eyes.

"True, but I was _here_ first," Spectra pointed out. Danny folded his arms. Bertrand turned to the halfa.

"I should get involved," Bertrand muttered as he shifted into his human form.

"Nah, let them figure it out," Danny retorted. Bertrand frowned at him.

"You're hoping that they'll wear each other out," Bertrand growled accusingly.

"Actually, I'm hoping that a shrink can calm Ember down. She could end up burning this place down the way she is," Danny corrected. Bertrand blinked before turning to the fight.

"Besides, I've never had two ghosts fighting over me before," Danny added with a smirk. Bertrand glared at the halfa but didn't reply.

"He stole my guitar!" Ember argued.

"Yes, and he turned me into a monster from the inside of a nose!" Spectra retorted.

"My boyfriend has been hunting him the longest!" Ember declared.

"Listen, instead of arguing, we could have destroyed him already," Spectra replied. Danny frowned not liking the sound of that.

"So!" Ember spat.

"So, we worked together with Kitty before. Why don't we team up?" Spectra suggested with a smile.

"Not good. Lesson one never let Spectra talk," Danny muttered to himself, annoyed at himself for not seeing the possibility earlier.

"But I want him to pay," Ember reminded her. Spectra nodded.

"And he will. Together we can and you're welcome to take his-ugh _pelt_ , for Skulker if you wish," Spectra offered. Ember frowned as she considered the offer. But Danny could tell that she was tempted by the way that the diva's hair had died down to its normal style and her eyes had returned to green.

"Looks like we all get what we want," Bertrand sniggered and turned to Danny once Ember nodded and grinned in agreement.

"Oh crud. I really need to think about these things more," Danny murmured fearfully as the two female ghosts turned to him as well.

"First thing, get him away from his new sidekicks," Spectra hissed excitedly. Bertrand nodded and gave her a playful salute. He changed into a massive bear and swiped at Danny's head. Danny yelped and teleported away. Ember fired a ghost ray at Danny which he was forced to dodge. Then Spectra grabbed him in her large purple energy hand and slammed him into Bertrand's bear hug. Bertrand then grinned evilly and phased through the floor. Ember and Spectra followed.

Harry, Steven and Kingsley stared at the ground in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Kingsley asked.

"I think those ghosts just kidnapped Danny," Harry replied. Steven snapped out of the surprised stupor they'd fallen into and dug his hands into his pockets and found a green ear piece.

"I hope he remembered to bring his with him," Steven mumbled and put the device in his ear. Harry glanced at Steven.

"Danny? Danny!? Can you hear me?" Steven called worriedly.

 **So, do you think Danny remembered?**

 **The next few chapters are kind of a side story to the point of the epilogue. Because of how I started this, it gave me the perfect opportunity to look at something I wanted to fit in. But let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bertrand clung to Danny as he struggled to free himself but the shapeshifter's bear form was incredibly strong. Ember and Spectra cackled as they followed behind them, terrorising the witches and wizards they passed as they phased through the many floors. Suddenly the lit corridors and bustling rooms gave way to a chilled, eerily quiet room. Bertrand slammed Danny in the ground, stunning him.

"Now we destroy him!" Ember hissed gleefully. Spectra raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"I have a better idea," Spectra retorted and pulled the ghost diva closer and whispered something in her ear.

"I don't know. I'd rather just do it now," Ember replied. Spectra raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"This isn't all about you. I'd like to get some pay back myself. But I promise, once I'm done, you can finish him off," Spectra promised. Ember considered the dazed halfa and shrugged.

"As long as I get what I want, fine," Ember relented and Spectra beckoned for Bertrand to follow them as they phased out of the room.

Danny got to his feet slowly and slightly unsteadily. He rubbed his head, knowing that there would be a bump where he hit it on the ground.

"I swear, when I get my hands on those ghosts-" Danny began angrily before in the silence he heard a muffled voice coming from his jumpsuit pocket. Danny frowned and dug his hand into his ghost pocket. His hand wrapped around a small device and when he pulled it out he realised it was a Fenton phone despite the darkness in the room he'd been left in. He strained his ears and recognised it as Steven's voice coming out of the device. He slipped it into his ear and cringed as Steven's panicked near-shouts hit his ear drum.

"Woah, easy Steven, you're going to make me deaf!" Danny replied loudly.

"Danny!? Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think you forgot your Fenton phone or those ghosts did something to you," Steven remarked relieved. Danny chuckled.

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to," Danny commented.

"No, I know who I'm talking to. I'm talking to the guy that still forgets to take a thermos with him on ghost patrols," Steven recalled readily. Danny rolled his eyes.

"One time. Steven, that was once," Danny reminded him.

"In the last month," Steven added quickly.

"Where are you?" Steven asked. Danny frowned.

"Er, not sure. It's pretty dark and quiet. Give me a sec," Danny answered. He lifted his hand and charged it with green energy, lighting the room with spooky green light. Danny scowled as he finally saw where he was.

"Um, I'm in a round room with a load of doors. And I haven't a clue which one leads out since I came through the ceiling," Danny explained.

"Well, phase back up," Steven told him. Danny sighed.

"I can't just leave three ghosts running around. I don't know where I am. They might find something dangerous or break something important. I really should go after them," Danny replied.

"I dunno if that's a good idea Danny. Harry, Minister. Do you know where this room Danny is in is? He said it's a round room with a lot of doors," Steven remarked.

Danny frowned as he heard static and realised that the Fenton phone was being passed to someone else.

"Danny, I need you to open a door and tell me what you see. Don't go through or close the door," Harry told him.

"Okay Harry, hold on," Danny agreed, perplexed by the seriousness in Harry's voice. Danny walked over to the nearest door and opened it. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw in the green light he was still producing.

"Danny?!" Harry called.

"Yeah, I'm still here. There's a huge room with lots of seats around a stone archway. It looks ancient," Danny described. He frowned as he heard faint whispers.

"There's voices too. But I can't make them out from here," Danny muttered as he took a step into the room.

"Danny! Don't listen to those voices! Stay where you are. We'll come to you," Harry warned, realising where the halfa was and the potential danger of the archway. Danny nodded, not really listening to what Harry was saying. He walked cautiously closer.

"It's… calling me I think," Danny mumbled confused.

Harry turned to the two wizards watching him.

"Danny's in the death chamber in the department of mysteries," Harry informed them. Kingsley's eyes widened.

"We can apparate there. We should hurry," Kingsley decided.

"No! Danny, don't listen to that archway! Danny!?" Harry exclaimed as he heard Danny's comment. Harry frowned worriedly when Danny didn't respond.

"We have to hurry," Harry told them. Harry grabbed Steven's arm and apparated along with Kingsley.

They appeared in the death chamber to see Danny frowning at the archway, already on the dais. Harry's heart skipped a beat when the halfa reached out a curious hand.

"Danny! Don't!" Harry shouted. Danny blinked in surprise and turned to Harry. But unknowingly and unintentionally, Danny's hand brushed against the fluttering curtain in the archway. Danny yelped in fright and grabbed on to the archway as something pulled his hand touching the veil in. Danny yanked his hand back and stumbled back a few steps, staring fearfully at the archway.

"Danny!" Harry called and the three wizards made their way to him.

"It tried to pull me in," Danny whispered in shock. Harry frowned.

"That's not right. Is it Kingsley?" Harry commented and turned to the Minister.

"What is that thing?" Steven asked.

"It's the veil. A doorway between life and death. But I've never heard of it _pulling_ anyone in," Kingsley answered.

"I've never seen a ghost portal like that," Danny retorted, still watching the archway. Kingsley shook his head.

"No, it isn't a ghost portal. It's a doorway between life and death. Not everyone becomes a ghost and those that don't, they go beyond the veil," Kingsley explained.

Danny nodded slowly, understanding the dangers of the archway.

"Let me guess, if you go through that… you don't come back," Danny guessed, glancing at the wizards, Kingsley and Harry nodded. Steven gasped and turned to watch the archway. Danny shuddered.

"I know I joke about being half dead, but I don't want to go through that," Danny mumbled as he turned back to the archway. It's gently rippling curtain and soft whispers didn't seem dangerous. In fact it gave off a peaceful feeling but now that Danny knew what it was, he wanted nothing more than to run away from the thing. Harry scowled at it.

"I don't know much about the veil. But it isn't meant to move that much, right?" Harry pointed out as the curtain fluttered faster and faster. Kingsley frowned at it.

Before any of them could decide what the faster rippling could mean, a black watery shadow melted out of it. Danny stared at it and took another step back fearfully.

"What is that?" Harry squeaked and turned to Kingsley.

"I-I don't know. But if I had to guess… a guardian," Kingsley whispered, looking shocked. The watery shadow seemed to look around it before settling its gaze on Danny. Danny gulped and suddenly felt both repelled and attracted to the shadow. He backed away as the shadow approached him. Danny fixed his terrified gaze on the creature from the veil and didn't realise that he had run out of room and fell off the dais. The shadow lunged forwards and Danny cried out in alarm and scrabbled to his feet and jumped into the air.

"It's after Danny!" Steven realised. Kingsley frowned at the shadow as it chased Danny around the death chamber.

"Can't you stop it!?" Danny inquired panicked.

"Why is it after Danny?" Harry asked Kingsley. Kingsley slowly shook his head. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Suddenly a shrill laugh filled the room. The three wizards turned to see Ember watching Danny being chased.

"You know, I'm glad I listened to Spectra now. This is way more fun," Ember chuckled. Danny swooped close to the diva.

"You've had your fun now help me!" Danny demanded.

"No can do dipstick," Ember replied with a smirk. Ember didn't even flinch as the watery shadow flew over her head.

"Typical Danny. Gets himself into trouble the moment he's alone," Spectra commented with a smile as she phased into the room.

"Can it Spectra!" Danny shouted and dodged the shadow. It was growing faster and more aggressive by the second.

"Kingsley! We have to do something," Harry shouted worriedly at the Minister.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother. That's a guardian of death. Won't stop until it restores balance between life and death," Bertrand remarked as he appeared near the wizards, also watching the chase with a smile, clearly enjoying the sight as much as the female ghosts.

"Restores balance?" Steven repeated.

"Geez, you're just as dim as Danny," Spectra remarked loudly. Steven scowled at the ghost and if Danny had been able, he would have probably fired a ghost ray at her, but he was far too occupied with keeping ahead of the guardian.

"Guardians of death guard the balance between life and death. You know keeps the living in this world and the dead in that world. Dipstick was stupid enough to alert those things to him," Ember explained as she walked closer to the wizards, still watching Danny being chased. Danny was forced to pull every trick he'd learnt for flying evasively to keep ahead of the guardian.

"What do you mean?" Harry ventured, not sure about being so close to this many ghosts but they were clearly preoccupied with watching Danny in peril to care about the wizards.

"He's a halfa. Meaning he's half dead and half alive. Which means he's not in balance with what the guardians of death stand for," Spectra answered.

"Can't you explain that to the guardian?" Steven inquired hopefully. The ghosts laughed.

"Can't reason with a guardian. They only sense life or death," Ember replied.

"Why isn't it attacking- ah- you?!" Danny shouted, narrowly dodging the guardian as it made to grab him. The three ghosts grinned at Danny.

"Easy. We're full ghosts. We're dead," Spectra called up to him.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll help you," Steven yelled to him. Danny gritted his teeth and took a dangerously fast bend.

"How?" Bertrand quizzed with a snigger.

"I wonder how long he can go," Ember chuckled.

"What happens if the guardian catches Danny?" Steven asked.

"Hmm… not sure. It could get rid of his ghost half and restore him to being fully alive," Spectra guessed.

"Well, that's not so bad," Kingsley sighed in relief.

"Or, which is more likely, it'll take him through the veil," Spectra added with a wicked grin.

"Can't you help me!? I'll-woah-I'll make a deal with you!" Danny shouted, again dodging the guardian's mad swipes at him.

"I only want to see you gone!" Ember growled.

"Skulker-ah-he wants my pelt. If I go through-yah-that veil, he won't get it! And-and your guitar. Ah-it's in my thermos. In my human pocket!" Danny reminded her as he dodged the guardian numerous times. Ember narrowed her eyes at him. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But this isn't over dipstick!" Ember hissed and vanished in a spiral of blue flames.

"Can you slow that thing down?" Harry inquired hopefully. Spectra and Bertrand looked at him.

"Sorry, but we're no way powerful enough to tackle a guardian. I encourage and feed off misery and Bertrand's just a shapeshifter, you'd need something as powerful as the Ghost king to stop that thing," Spectra answered, not sounding particularly apologetic.

Danny dove down to the ground and pulled up sharply but the guardian easily kept up with the halfa.

"Why is it so fast!?" Danny growled.

"Because you can't outrun a guardian. They're powered by their need to correct balance. The longer you run, the stronger it gets," Spectra explained happily.

"Great!" Danny groaned and gasped as he was forced to drop to dodge the latest grab from the guardian.

"Perhaps I can get in contact with the unspeakables. They might be able to help," Kingsley offered and apparated to another section of the department of mysteries.

Harry and Steven watched Danny flee from the guardian with clear concern, while Spectra and Bertrand watched gleefully. But since they were watching Danny, none of them saw the veil flutter rapidly as another watery shadow melted out of the archway. It surveyed the room and saw Danny. It floated up to Danny. Danny cried out in surprise as the second guardian cut him off. Danny, only because of his time ghost fighting and being chased through the Ghost Zone, managed to evade the second guardian and keep ahead of the first.

"Why are there two?!" Danny shouted. Spectra frowned. She glanced at the veil.

"Maybe the first one called back up," Spectra suggested.

"Or maybe it sensed Danny and took longer to come," Bertrand offered.

"How many are there?" Harry asked. Both ghosts shrugged.

"No clue. But those guardians aren't meant to be on this plane. Ghosts are, living people are but not guardians or dead souls. We only know what they are because every ghost knows what they are. It's instinct. Dunno about Danny, but we're kind of attracted to it because we're dead," Spectra retorted.

"But then again, he might be the opposite since he'll know instinctively that it wants to correct him," Bertrand added.

"Can't you stop them coming through!?" Danny asked as he now had to fly extra fast to keep ahead of both guardians and had to pay close attention in case they tried to trap him. He couldn't keep this up forever. Just like a human couldn't sprint for long, he couldn't fly this fast for long. Neither ghost bothered to answer. There was nothing they could do. Nothing could stop a guardian.

 **Well, what do you guys think? Danny always manages to find trouble. Do you think Ember will find something or someone to help, or has she abandoned Danny to the guardians?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Steven watched Danny worriedly as the halfa seemed to be wearing himself out. But every time he slowed, the guardians nearly caught him and the scare was enough for Danny to find that little more energy to keep going for a little longer. Danny knew he was nearly spent though.

"Steven, if they catch me. Tell my family I'm sorry," Danny called.

"Danny, we're going to get you out of this. Ember went to find you help remember," Steven retorted.

Harry gulped down his sudden guilt. If he had explained the archway as soon as he knew where Danny was, this wouldn't be happening. If he had just apparated to Danny when he suspected the halfa was in the department of mysteries, Danny wouldn't have seen the veil. And if Harry had urged Danny to just phase back up to them instead of waiting around for Spectra, Bertrand and Ember to show up or were caught, then Danny wouldn't be in this mess.

Danny nodded but he knew that if Ember didn't come back in a few minutes, he was done for. He could just tell. And he didn't hold out much hope for Ember helping him. Skulker might want his pelt and Ember might want her destroyed guitar back, but very few ghosts helped him without benefit to themselves first. Ember might have left, but even if she was helping him, he doubted she'd be in a rush. Danny suddenly realised that the thermos was in his human pocket and that meant the ghosts inside, including Grindelwald, could be pulled through the veil with him. Danny may not like the ghosts he had caught, but he didn't want to condemn them to his fate. Biting his lip and really hoping that this wouldn't backfire on him, he changed to human and plummeted to the ground. He pulled out his thermos and changed back in time to not crash into the ground. He flew close to Harry and Steven.

"Catch!" he yelled and tossed the thermos to the wizards.

Danny then zoomed away and returned to dodging the guardians, not even watching to see if Harry caught the thermos. The wizard did and tucked it safely in his robes. He knew why Danny had done that and it was clear by how exhausted the halfa looked that he couldn't keep going much longer. Danny cried out in alarm as a third guardian joined the chase and only managed to escape capture narrowly.

Suddenly a swirl of blue flames appeared in the room and Ember appeared. She looked up and saw the guardians chasing Danny. She pouted as she noticed three guardians instead of the one she had left.

"I missed all the fun," Ember complained.

"Did you find something to help me!?" Danny shouted. Ember grinned.

"Yeah, Skulker had something at the back of his bait cupboard. But now we negotiate baby pop," Ember replied.

"After! I promise after!" Danny yelped as he swerved to avoid a guardian.

"No! Now. First I want my guitar back. I might be able to get it fixed," Ember began.

"Done! After you stop these things," Danny agreed.

"Wait, that's not all I want. I want a get out jail free card," Ember added with a smirk. Spectra and Bertrand shared a look.

"Us too!" they chorused.

"Not my call! Walker doesn't listen to me!" Danny answered. Ember frowned in mock disappointment.

"I guess the deal's off. Come on Spectra, Bertrand," Ember announced.

"Wait! I could _not_ take you to him! He'll be ticked but I can say I couldn't find you!" Danny offered quickly. Ember turned to her ghostly friends.

"What do you think?" Ember inquired. Spectra shrugged.

"I think it's the best we're gonna get. Besides I'd prefer if it was one of us that got rid of him. You know, the people he's been annoying for the last few years," Spectra replied. Bertrand nodded.

"Besides, he may have made a deal with Walker to round up all the prisoners to save his own skin," Bertrand added. Ember sighed.

"Alright then," Ember relented and frowned in disappointment at Danny.

"You have to drink this!" Ember told him and held up a phial filled with bright purple liquid.

Danny dodged the guardians again and turned to Ember. He wove his way through the air and grabbed the phial out of her hand. Ember lowered her hand and crossed her arms. Danny dodged another attack from the guardians and with difficulty yanked the cork in the phial out. He closed his eyes and hoped that Ember wasn't bluffing as he swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

His throat was burning. Danny's eyes widened in shock as he recognised the red mist curling off his body and the unbearable pain filling his body from the inside. His vision blurred as he dropped the empty phial and fell to the ground.

"Ember! You tricked me!" Danny croaked angrily. Ember didn't reply or react as the wizards and ghosts turned to her. Danny felt like his lungs were melting as he wheezed for air. The last thing he heard and felt was an unexplainable terror as the three guardians of death bent over him before his heart, lungs and brain stopped functioning. The three guardians examined Danny closely, making loud sniffing sounds. But after a minute they floated into the air and glided back through the veil, leaving the unmoving halfa on the ground, still in ghost form.

Once the guardians were gone, Harry and Steven ran to Danny's side. Steven put an ear to the halfa's mouth and gasped.

"He's not breathing," Steven informed Harry.

"Of course he isn't. He drank that stuff," Ember retorted.

"What was in that Ember? Why did Danny think you tricked him?" Spectra ventured with slight concern. Their deal hinged on Danny being alive. Ember scowled at her.

"I didn't trick him! He never bothered to ask what I gave him," Ember pointed out heatedly.

"So what was it?" Harry inquired, trying to stay calm. The halfa, despite being in his ghost form, looked dead.

"A very special potion that my boyfriend had for some reason. Don't ask me why. Skulker has some weird stuff. It's made from flowers that affects ghosts. It's why the dipstick is still Phantom," Ember explained.

"But the only flowers that affect ghosts are Blood Blossoms and Death Roses," Bertrand realised with slight confusion.

"Got it one," Ember confirmed with a wink.

"Wait wait wait, that potion has Blood Blossoms in it!" Spectra squeaked.

"Is that bad?" Steven asked.

"Blood Blossoms are extremely dangerous for ghosts. Over exposure can cause a ghost to fade," Bertrand answered looking at Ember in shock. Ember rolled her eyes.

"It also has Death Roses in it," Ember reminded them.

"Which heal. Right?" Harry recalled. Ember nodded.

"Skulker made the potion to give the appearance of death but since it only works on ghosts and ghosts fade when dead, it's not very effective. He'd forgotten he had it until I explained what dipstick got himself into. By the way, he's the one you can thank for the idea of getting out of Walker's prison," Ember explained, glancing at Spectra and Bertrand.

"So, how long does it work?" Steven inquired worriedly. Ember shrugged.

Kingsley and a witch appeared in the room. Harry turned to them and smiled at the Minister.

"What happened? Where's Danny?" Kingsley questioned.

"Situation's resolved Kingsley," Harry answered and got to his feet and pulled the Minister to one side.

"What did you say to her?" Harry muttered, nodding to the witch trying to get a better look at what was going on without looking too curious.

"I said that something came through the veil and was attacking someone. I didn't really know how to explain what Danny is to a stranger, or even if I should. How did you resolve it?" Kingsley replied softly.

"Ember left to get something to help Danny. We're kind of in the middle of that right now. Danny's not exactly conscious because of something Ember gave him," Harry explained quietly.

"So there's no need to have Kate here?" Kingsley realised. Harry gave him an apologetic smile. Kingsley nodded.

"I'll deal with her. I'll say it was a trick of the light of something," Kingsley decided. Harry frowned and glanced at the witch and the veil.

"No, I'll explain everything later. I've got a little experience in dealing with Danny's secret. But it's probably better she's not here when Danny comes around," Harry decided. It wasn't fair to lie to the witch, it wasn't her fault. At least this way, Harry could explain a little about what happened and the unspeakables might be able to understand the veil better. Kingsley nodded and pulled the witch away from the situation and dismissed her, promising to have what happened explained to her later.

The witch nodded dutifully and apparated out of the room. Just in time, as the moment she left, Danny snapped upright with a deep gasp. He coughed and winced, rubbing his throat. He blinked a few times before realising he was surrounded by his enemies. He teleported away and glared at Ember as he recalled how he ended up unconscious.

"You gave me Blood Blossoms," Danny rasped accusingly. Ember raised an eyebrow and lazily examined her nails.

"You're welcome by the way," she retorted heatedly. Danny glowered at her.

"Danny, that stuff also had Death Roses in it," Steven ventured. Danny blinked in surprise and noticed Steven among the ghosts watching him worriedly.

"And it fooled those guardians into returning to the veil," Spectra added. Danny raised an eyebrow before turning to Ember.

"I'll leave your guitar at Skulker's. I can't give it to you right now since I can't control what comes out of the thermos. Just tell Skulker not to shoot at me," Danny relented in a hoarse voice. Ember frowned at him.

"What's up with your voice?" Ember inquired tauntingly but it was obvious she was genuinely curious if not even a little concerned.

"If you must know, my throat is on fire from that stuff!" Danny retorted sharply before flinching as his voice cut off. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Hopefully it wouldn't be permanent and it would heal in a few hours. Ember frowned before shrugging.

"Just remember our deal. You tell Walker you couldn't find us," Ember reminded him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got that. But if I hear you're causing trouble, any of you, I'll put you back in the Ghost Zone and you can deal with the warden yourselves," Danny warned in a soft voice. All three ghosts nodded and grinned evilly at him.

They then vanished. Danny shook his head and let some of his ice energy flow into his hand and held it to his burning throat. The cold penetrated his neck and gently soothed his suspected burns.

"Are you alright Danny?" Harry asked nervously. Danny glanced at the wizard and smiled.

"Yeah, just a sore throat. Worst case scenario, I'll lose my voice for a day or so," Danny assured him in a quiet voice. Harry smiled in relief.

"We should get you out of here Danny. Perhaps one of the healers on site can help you," Kingsley suggested. Danny shook his head.

"Magic doesn't work on me. Or at least healing spells don't. Speaking of which, that lightning spell didn't affect Bertrand, right?" Danny replied croakily. Steven frowned and nodded.

"Guess that disproves your theory on that spell being the only one to work on ghosts," Steven sighed. Danny scowled in thought.

"Or does it?" Danny mused to himself.

"What did you say?" Harry inquired.

"I have a new theory. What if the spells only work if they created the ghost?" Danny theorised.

"What do you mean?" Steven prompted confused.

Danny smirked as his new theory started to form in his mind and made so much sense to him.

"I was created by getting electrocuted and flushed with raw ectoplasmic energy. That made me a ghost. And only lightning spells work on me!" Danny explained excitedly, his voice growing croakier and croakier the louder and more excited he got. He was so close to solving a two year long mystery.

"If I was created by lightning and those spells work on me, then maybe spells that replicate other ghosts' deaths will work on them!" Danny continued, his voice expectedly cutting out.

"So a ghost killed by say a fire or by drowning wouldn't be affected by lightning spells but they would be affected by fire or water type spells," Danny concluded and turned to Steven and Harry. Having not heard everything the halfa had said due to his croaky and sometimes non-existent voice, they were still confused.

"Maybe you should write it down for us and rest your voice," Harry suggested with an apologetic smile. Danny sighed harshly in annoyance.

"We can talk in my office," Kingsley announced, interested in what Danny was trying to tell them. Danny scowled at the wizard before the Minister noticed his poorly chosen words.

"I'll apparate you," Kingsley offered as an apology. Danny shook his head.

"I'll teleport," Danny whispered and vanished in a puff of green mist. Kingsley frowned in confusion.

"Did I offend him?" the Minister inquired, looking to the other two wizards for an explanation.

"Nah, since Danny's a halfa, wizard transport makes him sick, including apparition," Steven explained as he apparated to Kingsley's office after the halfa. Kingsley hummed in understanding as he and Harry apparated after the Americans.

 **Situation resolved. What do you think? And a question from the first book nearing an answer. Another reason for this epilogue. Clearing up a few lose ends from the last two stories.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for Danny to write out his new theory for Harry and Steven in Kingsley's office. The Minister, although interested, didn't fully understand the impact of this new revelation.

"Wow, you really think that this is why magic doesn't work on you," Harry muttered almost in awe. Danny nodded.

"But then again, I thought I had it last time. But it makes the most sense," Danny whispered as loud as his voice allowed.

"So, what? We have to go around asking ghosts how they died," Kingsley suggested. Danny shook his head.

"Can't do that. I'm not liked already. I really don't want to go around offending every ghost I meet," Danny retorted. Kingsley frowned in confusion.

"It's rude to ask how a ghost died," Steven explained.

"But Danny…" Kingsley began in confusion.

"I'm not easily offended Minister. Also, I'm a halfa. I don't know how much ghosts remember their deaths but my-er half death? I don't really remember it," Danny replied softly. Kingsley nodded slowly.

"I didn't know that. Sorry if I've been offensive," Kingsley mumbled in clear embarrassment. Danny chuckled.

"Not to worry Minister. There's no need to treat me any different from anyone else. I was human first and that's what's important," Danny assured the wizard.

Kingsley nodded slowly. Harry took the thermos out of his robes.

"I made that mistake too Kingsley. Just treat Danny like anyone else. He really is no different," Harry added and handed the device to Danny. Danny took the thermos and slipped it into his jeans pocket with a smile of thanks.

"Alright. So the International Ghost Association. You require a number of witches or wizards trained in each country. How many would you like from here?" Kingsley inquired, deciding to get back to the point of the Americans' visit to London. Danny glanced at Steven.

"Well, we could officially put Harry as one of our members. Don't worry Harry. You'll only be called if we actually need you. Just gives you another title," Steven explained.

"Yeah, that and I get to boss you around," Danny added quietly with a playful smirk. Harry frowned at that but didn't object. Kingsley nodded.

"Very well. Anyone else?" Kingsley prompted. Danny glanced at Steven.

"Well, I personally like Jared's enthusiasm. But it's up to you Steven. But we will need someone a little more hands on in Britain," Danny suggested softly. Steven nodded.

"He already respects you so that's always a plus," Steven agreed. He turned to Kingsley.

"Jared Williams. He's in the magical creatures department. He's young but seems passionate," Steven elaborated. Kingsley nodded.

"That's fine. I can see that you need passionate people to work with you. Anyone else catch your eye?" Kingsley confirmed. Danny shrugged.

"We could probably use another one or two members so that if Jared comes to us, he has at least one partner as back up," Danny answered.

"But you know your people better than us, so whoever you think will have an interest and capable to keep up with Danny. We'll take," Steven replied. Kingsley nodded.

"Would like me to get Jared Williams up here for you to explain his new job, if he's willing of course," Kingsley offered. Danny and Steven smiled gratefully. Kingsley pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He scrawled a quick note and with a flick of his wand, the page shifted into a paper aeroplane and flew out of the office.

A few minutes later, there was a tentative knock on the door and in walked Jared and head of the magical creatures department, Hermione. Hermione blinked in surprise at Danny and Steven before grinning at the halfa.

"Danny! It's so great to see you! How are you?" Hermione exclaimed happily and threw herself into a hug with him. Danny blinked in shock and chuckled and returned to hug.

"It's good to see you too. How's Ron?" Danny greeted. Hermione pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"He's fine," Hermione informed him with a loving smirk at the mention of her husband. She frowned with concern at his hand as she spotted the bandages and searched his face.

"What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked worriedly. Danny smiled.

"Officially. Got too close to an explosion back home," Danny answered softly.

"Unofficially?" Hermione prompted.

"Ghost fight. Don't worry it's almost healed," Danny assured her. Hermione scowled suspiciously.

"And your voice? You're usually a lot louder than this," Hermione observed, despite having only spent a few days with Danny a few years ago when he was teaching in Hogwarts.

"Ghost fight about an hour ago," Danny replied. Hermione frowned and turned to Harry.

"Here?" Hermione probed. Everyone bar Jared nodded.

"Relax Hermione. Just a sore throat. It'll clear up within a few hours or a day," Danny reassured her. He turned to Jared, who until this point had been watching nervously in the corner.

"Relax Jared. You're not in trouble. Steven?" Danny called as loudly as his voice would allow. Steven smirked.

"It's really annoying you not being able to talk isn't it?" Steven teased. Danny scowled at him and nodded. Steven smiled and held his hand out to Hermione.

"Steven Robinson. Head of the International Ghost Association," Steven introduced himself. Hermione smiled politely at the wizard as she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley, head of magical creatures," Hermione returned. Danny blinked in surprise.

"I hope you're nice towards ghosts," Danny mumbled to her, too quiet for anyone else to hear but the witch. Hermione nodded.

"Halfas too. Actually working on laws to help beings like you," Hermione assured him softly.

Steven turned to Jared, ignoring the exchange between Danny and Hermione, already guessing what they were talking about. Danny had long since told Steven who knew Danny was a halfa to ensure Steven didn't let something spill to people he really shouldn't.

"Jared, we're offering you an opportunity to work in the International Ghost Association. You may need to travel for this job and you will be trained by Danny and myself to handle dangerous ghostly situations," Steven began to explain. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened last month?" Danny interjected quietly. Jared looked to the halfa and nodded.

"You'll be working to prevent that happening again," Danny summarised. Steven frowned at him.

"You really do over complicate things Steven," Danny added with a raised eyebrow. Steven sighed in annoyance.

"So, are you interested?" Steven concluded. Jared blinked in surprise before nodding and grinning excitedly.

"Definitely. Thank you. This is an honour," Jared answered.

"So, you already know a few things about ghosts. Danny will be teaching you how to work his equipment and how to handle dangerous ghosts," Steven began. Jared nodded.

"When can I start? Like I said, ever since Mr. Fenton's lessons at Hogwarts… I've been interested in ghosts," Jared rambled excitedly. Danny considered the young wizard.

"Steven, what do you think about giving him some hands on experience? I do need to go have a little chat with Walker," Danny suggested. Steven blinked in surprise.

"You want to bring him along?" Steven realised in surprise.

"He's never really seen dangerous ghosts. And in the Ghost Zone… he'll have the advantage," Danny explained. Steven frowned in thought.

"Walker listens to _you_?" Steven inquired cryptically, truly asking if Fenton was respected in the Ghost Zone. Danny shrugged.

"Walker doesn't really listen to me any time. Personally I prefer this set up," Danny answered cryptically. Steven sighed and nodded.

"You up for a field test Jared?" Steven decided. Jared nodded enthusiastically.

Within an hour, Danny, Steven and Jared were standing down a dark alleyway in London waiting for Danny's lift.

"So, Jared. You remember Wulf right?" Danny asked softly, his throat still bothering him. Jared bobbed his head with a serious expression, obviously trying to be as professional as possible to hide his excitement. Danny smirked.

"Well, he's going to open a portal for us. When he's first introduced to people, he tends to sniff them. It's completely natural. He just has to familiarise himself with you. Don't worry I'll do all the talking," Danny explained.

"Yes Mr. Fenton. Don't worry, I'll do whatever you ask me to do," Jared assured the halfa. Danny smirked.

"I'm not your teacher anymore Jared. Call me Danny and relax. Wulf will just smell you're nervous," Danny replied. Jared blinked at the halfa in surprise before grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just don't want to mess this up Mr. Fent- I mean Danny," Jared muttered. Danny nodded and covered his mouth as his ghost sense triggered.

A faint ripping sound filled the alley and a swirling green portal opened up a few feet away from the trio. A black, dog-like head poked though and spotted Danny. The ghost grinned toothily and jumped through and grabbed Danny into a hug and gave the halfa a big slobbery lick as a greeting.

"Saluton amiko!" Wulf greeted Danny. (Hello friend!). Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"Hej Wulf," Danny returned and wiped off some of the green slime on him, unable to simply turn intangible with Jared around. (Hey Wulf).

Wulf then turned to Steven and grinned.

"Saluton Steven. Kiel vi fartas?" Wulf greeted the wizard having met him before. (Hello Steven. How are you?). Steven smiled nervously and nodded.

"Hi. Good to see you too Wulf," Steven guessed. Danny smirked.

"He asked, how are you? Wulf, Steven diras ke li estas bona," Danny guided the exchange. (Wulf, Steven says he's good). Wulf nodded and grinned at the wizard before frowning and turning to Jared.

Danny stepped a little closer to the young wizard, having gotten the most of the slobber off of himself.

"Meet Wulf, Jared. Wulf, tiu estas Jared Williams. Li tuj laboros kun mi, kiel Steven faras. Li renkontis vin antaŭe, ĉe Hogwarts," Danny introduced them. (Wulf, this is Jared Williams. He's going to be working with me, like Steven does. He's met you before, at Hogwarts). Steven frowned, having heard his name.

"I need to learn Esperanto. For all I know, you're telling him I'm your slave or something," Steven grumbled. Danny smirked at the wizard as Wulf sniffed Jared curiously.

"Well, there's an idea," Danny joked. Steven rolled his eyes.

"Jes, ĝi odoras familiara. Li estas tre ekscitita sed nervosa tro. Estas ke pro mi?" Wulf observed. (Yes, he smells familiar. He's very excited but nervous too. Is that because of me?). Danny smiled and shrugged.

"Parte," Danny admitted. (Partially). Wulf turned to Danny and sniffed him. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Vi estas vundita," Wulf growled protectively. (You're hurt).

"Malstrĉiĝi Wulf. Ĝi estas nur mia gorĝo kaj estas nemio serioza. Nur ne povas parole tre laŭte," Danny soothed Wulf. (Relax Wulf. It's just my throat and it's nothing serious. Just can't talk very loud). Wulf didn't look convinced or appeased but obviously decided to not bring it up again.

"Something wrong?" Steven asked sensing as much from the ghost's demeanour. Danny shook his head.

"Wulf can be protective. He's upset that I'm hurt that's all," Danny explained. Steven nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Steven, Jared… you got brooms to hand?" Danny inquired. Steven smirked and nodded. He'd long ago cast an extension charm on his detective's jacket pocket to house his broom and other essentials from his dark wizard catching days. He pulled his wand out of his other pocket and silently summoned his broom out of his pocket. He looked to Jared.

"Uh, I don't have a broom," Jared muttered, obviously worried that he'd be left behind or scolded for not being prepared. Steven shook his head.

"Not a problem. You can fly with me," Steven assured the wizard. Jared blinked in surprise before scowling in confusion at Danny. Danny smiled and patted Wulf's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Jared," Danny added. Wulf grinned at the wizard. The ghost was getting a lot better at reading situations and maybe even at understanding English.

Once they were ready, Steven and Jared, on the broom, and Danny and Wulf, Danny holding Wulf's arm, went through the portal.

"Vi povoj estas bone, jes? Vi nur protekti vian sekreton," Wulf muttered. (You're powers are fine, yes? You're just protecting your secret). Danny smirked and nodded. Wulf nodded.

"Kien vi iras?" Wulf asked as they flew slightly deeper into the Ghost Zone in no particular direction. (Where are you going?).

"Vi ne tuj ŝatos. Mi bezonas havi babilejo kun Walker," Danny admitted. (You're not going to like it. I need to have a chat with Walker). Wulf stopped and turned to Danny. Both wizards on the broom stopped and watched the exchange curiously.

"Walker!? Vi volas, ke mu iros al tiu malliberejo. Amiko, li devos aresti min. Uzas tiun kolumo min," Wulf exclaimed fearfully. (Walker!? You want me to go to that prison. Friend, he'll arrest me. Use that collar on me). Danny shook his head.

"Ne multe maltrankvilas Wulf. Vi scias ke mi ne lasis lin. Nur min fermi bone. Mi ne petos vin fari ion pli ol ke," Danny reassured the ghost. (Don't worry so much Wulf. You know I wouldn't let him. Just get me close alright. I'm not going to ask you to do anything more than that). Wulf growled uncertainly deep in his throat.

"Walker povus aresti vin se mi estas ne tie por protekti vin. Vi estas vundita," Wulf pointed out worriedly. (Walker could arrest you if I'm not there to protect you. You're hurt). Danny smiled reassuringly at the ghost.

"Wulf, vi ne devas zorgi pri mi. Estas nur gorĝdoloron. Puŝo venas por puŝi, mi verŝajine povus administri krio. Mi estos bona kaj mi havas interkonsenton kaj malantaŭeniri supren. Estos bone. Neniu tuj estos arestitaj. Mi promesas," Danny soothed Wulf. (Wulf, you don't have to worry about me. It's just a sore throat. Push comes to shove, I could probably manage a wail. I'll be fine and I have a deal and back up. It'll be fine. No one is going to be arrested). Wulf glanced at the wizards before sighed in defeat.

"Se vi estas certa. Sed neniu signo de mizero," Wulf relented. (If you're sure. But any sign of trouble).

"Vi estas la unua mi alvoko," Danny agreed with a warm smile. (You'll be the first I call).

"Everything alright?" Steven called as they continued on. Danny nodded.

"Wulf just wasn't happy about where I'm going. All sorted now," Danny answered. Steven nodded.

"Where are we going?" Jared interjected, looking around the Ghost Zone with barely concealed curiosity and intrigue.

"Walker's prison. I need to drop off a few prisoners. While we're there, let me do all the talking and go along with everything I say. Steven, you got an extra gun?" Danny replied. Steven nodded and pulled out his spare ecto-gun.

"Explain how to use it, just in case," Danny ordered, his throat was really starting to hurt with all these near-shouts.

 **So this story kind of has three parts, I.G.A. recruiting, ghost attack at the Minisry and then the prisoner hand off. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wulf decided to hide on Skulker's Island while Danny was in the prison, just in case they needed his help. Danny hung freely from the broom, holding on with his left hand, and directed Steven. Jared had offered to swap but Danny decided against it. He needed to be visible or they might get shot at, they still might but it was less likely.

"Straight through that gate Steven. I'll deal with the guards, just keep back in case they weren't warned of my temporary truce with the warden," Danny commanded from below. Steven complied, gasping in pain as Jared squeaked in fear and hugged Steven tightly as they went through the gate. Danny gracefully dropped to the ground and immediately put his hands up in surrender. There were guards already swarming around him. Steven landed his broom cautiously behind Danny. He kept the broom out just in case but made no move to get his ecto-gun or wand.

"Easy boys. Just here to visit Walker," Danny called, trying to sound as normal as possible despite his injured throat.

"You're under arrest-" a guard began. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Just get Walker," Danny interrupted. The guard scowled and shot at Danny. He couldn't dodge without letting the wizards directly behind him getting hurt instead, so he took the hit. He glared angrily at the guard as he recovered. Jared started forwards but Steven caught the wizard's elbow and stopped him from interfering.

"If you want a fight, you'll get one," Danny snarled threateningly.

"Stand down men," Walker ordered as he entered the hallway.

"You got what I ordered you to get for me punk?" Walker growled in an authoritative tone. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't order me to do anything Walker. I made a deal with you. There's a difference. And I have a few plus an extra you didn't tell me about," Danny answered stiffly.

Walker scoffed and surveyed the halfa.

"You don't look on top form punk. And those two look a little green to take on my men," Walker observed. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"The bandage is for show. Guys in White are sniffing around Amity Park. And don't let their appearance fool you. If you go back on your word Walker, I won't take it lying down. I promise you that," Danny retorted.

"That's right," Jared added. Danny shot the young wizard an angry look before turning back to Walker.

"So are you going to break the rules and go against our agreement?" Danny challenged. Jared shrank back towards Steven, startled by Danny's glare.

"Don't do or say anything alright. This is a very dangerous place in the Ghost Zone especially for Danny," Steven muttered. Jared blinked in surprise and bit his lip.

Walker and Danny glared at each other for a few moments before Walker smiled at the halfa.

"Fine, so how are you handing over my prisoners?" Walker decided. Danny nodded and pulled out his thermos.

"One by one, I'll release them. I did encounter Ember but she got away. Her guitar's in here. I'll be taking that back. Might be able to use it to track her down," Danny suggested. Walker nodded.

"I'll allow that," Walker agreed.

"I wasn't asking," Danny retorted. The tension could be felt by all as the two wizards followed Walker, Danny and a group of guards into the cafeteria. The guards set up a perimeter around Walker, Danny, Steven and Jared.

"Alright punk, let's have the first one," Walker commanded. Danny scowled in dislike at the ghost but tapped a couple of buttons on the thermos and pulled off the lid. He pressed one final button and a large ghost with blue skin, glasses and light brown hair spilled out onto the ground in between Walker and Danny. The ghost looked up and gasped at Walker.

"No! You'll never take me alive!" The ghost shouted and floated to his feet and made to run away. The guards surged forwards and grabbed the ghost before he could.

"How many times, you're a ghost," one of the guards grumbled. Danny smirked at the ghost.

"I really need to use that one," he muttered before glancing at Walker.

Walker nodded expectantly.

"If I hear you're using that collar Walker, I'll be back. You realise that right?" Danny interjected before he pressed the release button again. Walker didn't reply. The next ghost was the Box Ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost announced. The guards stepped forward and grabbed the ghost before he could make a terrible box pun and an equally awful threat that didn't intimidate anyone.

Three ghosts later, Ember's guitar was released. Danny wordlessly picked it up and handed it to Jared.

"Hold on to that for me. Try not to wreck it any more than it is," Danny requested softly. Jared nodded, eager to make up for speaking out of turn earlier. Danny turned back to the warden and released the next ghost which happened to be Desiree. The guards grabbed her arms.

"No! No male may touch me unless I wish it!" Desiree screeched outraged. Danny rolled his eyes. Walker raised an eyebrow.

"She's a troublesome one," Walker commented. Danny snorted.

"Not really," Danny muttered under his breath, not sure if he wanted to give Walker the idea of using Desiree's powers against her like he did.

Danny was grateful that Grindelwald ended up being the last ghost since he did want to make his capture a bigger deal. He'd already returned Dan to Clockwork but Grindelwald had orchestrated a prison break somehow before. Danny wanted to warn Walker before relinquishing his responsibility for the ghost. In total, Danny had caught almost thirty ghosts within the last week of properly hunting for the ghosts. He had waited until his ribs were fully healed before getting back in the game properly. He still fought off ghosts if he saw them causing trouble but he was now actively hunting Walker's escapees.

"Alright, Walker, last ghost. You'll be happy to learn that this ghost is the one responsible for your prison break," Danny announced and pressed the release button. A ghost with blonde hair, red eyes and dark flowing robes emerged.

"Gellert Grindelwald," Danny introduced. Jared muffled a gasp. Danny glanced at the wizard to check that he was alright before turning to Walker and Grindelwald. Grindelwald scanned his surroundings before scowling.

"Walker's prison," he realised softly. Walker grinned evilly.

"I'm impressed Phantom. I might not arrest you after all," Walker declared. Danny rolled his eyes and then returned his gaze to the ghost he'd released. Grindelwald scowled openly at the guards surrounding him. The other returned prisoners had been led away to be detained. Grindelwald surveyed the room before his gaze fell on Danny, taking in Steven and Jared behind the halfa. Grindelwald took half a step closer to Danny.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Grindelwald hissed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You tried, remember? I stopped you. In fact I seem to recall that you ran away from me," Danny taunted coldly. Grindelwald snarled angrily.

"You were out of your mind," Grindelwald reminded him.

"I was. How does that reflect on you?" Danny retorted calmly. Grindelwald scowled. Walker motioned for his guards to take Grindelwald away. The deceased wizard glared at the approaching ghosts before his gaze darted around the room and he turned to Danny.

"This time is different," Grindelwald growled and thrust a hand towards Danny. A red spell erupted from his fingers and struck Danny. Recognising the spell as not a lightning spell, Danny didn't bother to dodge. Better it hit a halfa than a wizard, magic didn't affect Danny like it would Steven or Jared. But to his horror, his entire body seized up. His mind was still functioning properly but he couldn't move a muscle, not even his lips or eyebrows. He only remained standing due to his steady stance.

Internally, Danny scowled in anger. Steven instantly noticed that Danny hadn't reacted. Usually he would taunt a failed attack but he said nothing. Grindelwald grinned broadly. He turned to Walker and his guards and conjured a long silver blade out of nowhere.

"Come any closer, I'll slit his throat," Grindelwald warned. Steven and Jared gasped in fear. Steven, knowing that Grindelwald didn't see him as a threat and so wasn't watching, slipped his hand into his pocket. His broom had been returned to his extended pocket as they walked. Walker laughed and Danny's internal scowl deepened.

"Go ahead. I don't care about him. Be doing me a favour. Been trying to put that punk away for eight years," Walker replied. The guards around him smirking evilly too.

Steven pulled out his ecto-gun and nudged Jared. Jared glanced at the older wizard.

"I think Danny's been stupefied. Try to reverse it. Mightn't be able to, but try," Steven ordered quietly. Jared nodded fearfully and discretely pulled out his wand, shifting the damage ghostly guitar into his spare hand. Grindelwald raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough then. But I want to savour this," Grindelwald commented softly. Danny focused on his powers and felt the slight chill in his fingers as he tapped into his ice powers slightly. He didn't channel his ice energy enough to alert anyone to what he was doing and knew his human blue eyes would be glowing slightly, but would remain blue. The Ghost Zone was naturally cooler than the Real World and prone to sudden cold breezes so any residual cold air around him wouldn't be noticed.

Internally Danny smirked and nodded to himself. He could access his powers despite being unable to move. When he got the opportunity, he'd duplicate and hope that whatever Grindelwald had done to him didn't carry over. It shouldn't. Wounds didn't. But there was the danger that this magic could. Magic wasn't meant to work on him. Lightning spells did. Spells that heated the environment affected him over time and spells that cooled the area when he was too hot. But those didn't affect him directly. Whatever spell Grindelwald used shouldn't have worked.

Unless Grindelwald's magic followed different rules. But when they fought at the Nasty Burger. He may have been disorientated but he clearly remembered spells Grindelwald cast not working. Except… Grindelwald was surprised to learn that. That didn't make sense. If magic never worked other than when recreating the circumstances of death, then Grindelwald should have noticed that in the Ghost Zone before the prison break. If Danny could move, his eyes would've widened in realisation. Grindelwald's magic must work in the Ghost Zone. That was how a seemingly weak ghost unable to fight at the Nasty Burger organised a large scale prison break. Grindelwald's magic worked in the Ghost Zone but not in the Real World, or at least followed normal magic rules there. Grindelwald's surprise when spells didn't work suddenly made sense. They had worked before so he thought they would work in the Real World. Obviously he never needed to use his magic prior to that fight to defend himself or intimidate anyone.

Steven lifted the gun slowly and pointed it at Grindelwald. The ghost wizard considered Walker.

"I want to be free," Grindelwald informed him.

"No one leaves my prison. Not without my say so and releasing criminals… that's against the rules," Walker retorted firmly. Grindelwald scowled and pressed the silver blade against Danny's throat.

"I'll kill him. I'm not bluffing," Grindelwald warned, beginning to realise that Danny wasn't going to be a viable bargaining chip. Walker nodded.

"I'm aware. I told you. I don't care if that punk lives or dies. Go ahead, you're still not leaving this prison," Walker replied evenly.

Grindelwald clenched his teeth and scanned the room again. There were far too many ghosts for him to simply fight his way out. He growled in annoyance and narrowed his red eyes at Walker. Walker folded his arms, the dare was clear. Danny watched the ghost for any sign of movement. He wouldn't have put it past Walker to move against Grindelwald just to get rid of Danny. Danny could see that the situation was at a stalemate. Steven and Jared couldn't make a move without getting Danny hurt at least. Grindelwald couldn't make a move without losing his precarious position of power. Walker wouldn't make a move until he knew what Grindelwald was planning. And Danny, he couldn't make a move, end of. He could use his powers but that wouldn't stop Grindelwald from killing him in time.

After a few moments of silent stillness, a single shot rang through the air. Steven shot Grindelwald in the back with the ecto-gun. The blow wasn't enough to get Grindelwald away from Danny, but it gave Danny the room to try and use his powers in self-defence. Grindelwald stumbled forwards and Danny formed a ghost shield and used that to push Grindelwald away from him. The guards surged forward and grabbed Grindelwald in the chaos and subdued him. Danny dropped his ghost shield but the damage to his secret was done. Jared knew he was something more than a muggle. But then again, Danny should have known that this hand over wouldn't have gone smoothly and left Jared in London. However, despite being out of danger, Danny was still frozen. Also he'd been cut by the blade Grindelwald held against his throat. It wasn't deep but the cut was severe enough to cause a trickle of blood to flow down his neck and was soaked into the t-shirt neckline. Luckily it was red and wasn't too noticeable.

"Danny? Can you move?" Steven called, clearly surprised that Danny had been able to use his powers. Unable to move, Danny couldn't answer and internally scowled in annoyance.

"Well, while we're making arrests… men!" Walker remarked with an evil grin. Danny let out a wave of cold air as a warning shot as the guards made to move closer. He also flashed his eyes bright green. He mightn't be able to move, but he could still defend himself. Walker and his men hesitated. Steven frowned and stepped forward, Jared stunned in shock.

"Danny, can you move?" Steven asked again softly. Danny flashed his eyes green again, both as an answer and out of annoyance. Steven understood. He turned to Walker.

"You have an arrangement with Danny, right? He gathers your prisoners and you don't arrest him. Honour it!" Steven hissed. Walker frowned at the wizard and glanced at Danny.

"This time only. Next time I see you, I'm placing you under arrest," Walker decided. Danny didn't react. Any reaction could be seen as a threat. Steven took Danny's non-reaction as an agreement and nodded on his behalf. Walker and his guards left the cafeteria.

"Next time I see you can include if you're still here when I get back by the way," Walker called over his shoulder.

 **And another theory to answer the big question from the previous fanfic. What do you think?**

 **And how is Danny going to leave the prison when Steven and Jared's magic doesn't work on him?**

 **Little interesting fact: I wrote A Ghostly Crisis and Aftermath of the Crisis before Student of a Halfa.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Steven bit his lip and turned to Danny.

"Alright. So you can't move and Walker could come back any minute. Right?... er flash your eyes green if you agree," Steven inquired. Danny flashed his eyes green. Steven sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Experiment time I guess," Steven muttered and pointed the wand at Danny and mumbled the counter-curse. Nothing happened. Steven frowned in annoyance.

"Now what? Any ideas?" Steven grumbled. Danny flashed his eyes green and then focused on creating a duplicate. It worked.

A second Danny appeared and experimentally walked a few steps.

"Bit better," Danny muttered and grinned, his voice also not injured in his duplicate.

"How?! You're… you're a muggle!" Jared finally spoke up. Danny's duplicate and Steven turned to Jared.

"Not exactly. Jared, this is going to have to wait a little longer. But I will answer your questions. I think I've figured out how Grindelwald works also," Danny's duplicate replied, glancing at Steven before turning to his original self. Danny's duplicate shook his head and changed into his ghost form with a flash of light. Jared squeaked with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Later Jared. I promise. But I'm still the same guy that taught in your school a couple of years ago. Remember that," Danny interjected before Jared could comment. He then sighed and floated into the air and grabbed his original's arms and lifted him.

"Going to be tricky to get out of here in ghost form but should be doable. Come on guys, best get a move on. Walker won't be gone long," Danny called to the wizards, glad that his duplicate's throat wasn't hurt.

Steven nodded and pulled out his wand and then recalled Ember's guitar.

"What about the guitar?" Steven reminded him. Danny blinked before groaning in remembrance. He put his other self down and phased the thermos out of his own hand. He tapped a couple of buttons and pointed it at the guitar and sucked it in.

"Sorted. Let's go," Danny retorted and clipped the thermos to his belt and picked his other self up again. Jared stared in shock and didn't move until Steven pushed him gently to start walking. Within minutes they reached the front gate. Steven mounted his broom and Jared climbed on behind him. Danny frowned at the door and shook his head.

"I hope I'm fast enough," he mumbled. He turned to the wizards.

"How long will this curse or spell or whatever last?" Danny asked. Steven shrugged.

"Not sure. But it won't wear off for a while yet," Steven answered. Danny sighed.

"That's what I thought. Go ahead of me. I'll be fine," Danny decided. Steven frowned but obeyed. He kicked off the ground and flew through the seemingly solid gate. Danny turned to his original self and changed to his human self. He pushed himself through the gate and then jumped through himself. Steven and Jared looked back, waiting for the halfa and both gasped in shock as they saw two human Dannys fall through the gate and plummet through the green gas clouds in the Ghost Zone.

The duplicate changed back to Phantom and flew as quickly as possible after his other self and caught him by the arms. He gave a deep sigh of relief and flew up to join the wizards.

"That was exciting," he chuckled, still a little stunned by the feeling of falling and chasing himself. His heart was still pumping with adrenaline. Steven saw through the act and nodded.

"Looked close," Steven pointed out. Danny cleared his throat before turning towards Skulker's Island.

"We should go tell Wulf that we're fine. He'll be worrying for ages otherwise," Danny suggested. Steven nodded and they flew to the island.

Wulf must have smelt or seen them coming, as he floated up to meet them. The ghost frowned at Danny holding his frozen self.

"Mi bonfartas. Nur ne povas movi. Vi ne devas maltrankvili. Nur lasanta vi scias. Mi gvidas hejmen kaj mi sendu Jared hejmen tra Frostbite kaj la Infi-map," Danny quickly reassured the ghost. (I'm fine. Just can't move. You don't have to worry. Just letting you know I'll head home now and I'll send Jared home via Frostbite and the Infi-map). Wulf didn't look happy about leaving Danny but complied with his friend's wishes. After a quick goodbye, the ghost floated off into the Ghost Zone. Danny turned to Steven.

"Let's head to Fenton Works. I'll explain everything there and when this wears off, I'll get you back to Britain Jared alright," Danny suggested, he'd leave Ember's guitar another time.

Luckily, the Fenton portal was open when they flew to it. Danny flew up to the living room and laid his frozen self on the couch. Steven sat down beside the stupefied halfa.

"This could take a while Jared. Have a seat," Steven advised while Danny's duplicate floated in mid-air, cross-legged. Jared swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"Where are we?" Jared managed.

"Fenton Works. Where I live when I'm not at college," Danny answered. Jared blinked in surprise. Danny smirked at the wizard and gestured to the armchair. Cautiously, Jared sat down.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a halfa. Half muggle, half ghost. Created in a lab accident in my parents' lab downstairs. Remember that portal thing we came through. I turned that on while inside," Danny explained. Jared blinked in surprise. Danny smiled.

"So, when you taught at our school…" Jared muttered.

"The ghosts recommended Danny Phantom, not Daniel Fenton. My ghost half, it's called Phantom. I decided to go to Hogwarts as Fenton instead of Phantom for ease. But I never lied about what I've done Jared. I just didn't explain that I used my ghost powers instead of Fenton Works inventions and weapons," Danny continued. Jared frowned.

"So Pariah Dark and all those stories…" Jared recalled. Danny nodded.

"That was still me," Danny confirmed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Danny looked up and frowned. He floated over to the door and peeked through the peephole. He blanched.

"Oh crud! Steven, Guys in White," Danny warned and blinked out of sight. Jared frowned in confusion. Steven jumped forward and closed Danny's eyes. Steven turned to Jared.

"Keep quiet and don't mention that Danny's a halfa or Phantom. These guys could easily kill Danny," Steven whispered and answered the door.

"Hey, can I help you guys? The Fentons are busy right now," Steven greeted the ghost hunters. The Guys in White turned to him.

"Yes, we've detected an ecto-signature on the premises. We have to investigate," one replied. Steven frowned. "Well, it is home to ghost hunters. It's possible that there's a ghost on the premises but I assure you, there is no danger," Steven calmly retorted. The Guys in White nodded.

"Even so, we need to come in and search for ourselves," the other informed the wizard and pushed his way inside. They instantly spotted Danny.

"What happened to him?" the first demanded suspiciously.

"Would you believe he over worked himself? Been surviving on coffee for the last two weeks in college. Came home for the weekend and fell asleep," Steven lied. The ghost hunters didn't look convinced. They nodded to Jared.

"And you are?" the second prompted.

"Oh, er… college friend," Jared answered awkwardly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the open door and in walked Vlad Masters.

"Mind if I just let myself in? Oh, Agent O, Agent K. I thought I should inform you that that ghost from the Nasty Burger… the handsome blue skinned one. He's at the docks if my sources are correct," Vlad informed them smoothly. Steven sighed softly in relief. He really didn't want to pull rank on these agents, as it was supposed to be only in emergencies that he told any Guys in White agents that he was in charge of them. The Guys in White blinked in surprise before running out of the house. Vlad smirked at their backs before turning and frowning at Jared and a seemingly unconscious Danny.

"What's going on?" Vlad demanded seriously, the pleasant smile gone. Danny appeared beside the mayor and closed the door.

"Thanks for coming so quick Vlad. Jared's part of the I.G.A. New recruit. Had a nasty run in with Grindelwald during the hand over to Walker. I'll explain the details in a bit but kinda blew my secret with Jared. So I'm in the middle of explaining things. This is a duplicate. My actual self can't move," Danny explained quickly.

"Is someone down there?!" Danielle shouted down. Danny smirked.

"Yep, me! We have company. Steven and a student from Hogwarts!" Danny called back.

Moments later Danielle Phantom phased downstairs. She smiled at Jared.

"I remember you. You were really good in class," Danielle recalled. Danny frowned at her. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm better at recognising people than you," Danielle teased. Danny shook his head with a smirk. Danielle then noticed Danny's unmoving self on the couch.

"How are you doing that?" Danielle asked uncertainly. Danny smirked.

"I'm not unconscious. Just frozen. A spell courtesy of Grindelwald. Turns out his spells work in the Ghost Zone," Danny revealed. Vlad blinked in surprise.

"Well, that makes sense," he muttered. Danny nodded.

"I'll explain later what happened. Right now I need to explain things to Jared. By the way, is the portal meant to be open?" Danny inquired. Danielle nodded.

"Your parents are at the Far Frozen. They wanted to do some research with Frostbite. Jack must have forgotten to close it afterwards. I'll go close it now. Maybe I can help you explain things after," Danielle replied.

Danielle then phased down to the lab and returned moments later.

"Are the Guys in White going to find Plasmius?" Danny inquired softly. Vlad grinned and nodded.

"They're having a fight right now. But don't worry Daniel, I'll make a scene and then disappear. It'll be like I just vanished," Vlad whispered back with an evil smirk. Danny rolled his eyes. Once a fruit loop, always a fruit loop. At least he was only fighting the Guys in White and the occasional pesky ghost now and not Danny. Vlad had yet to track down any Death Rose seeds but Danny knew that the wealthy halfa would in time.

 **So just a quick catch up with our favourite halfas. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Danny had finished explaining what he was to Jared.

"So magic, we've found doesn't really work on ghosts. Grindelwald's branch of magic does but only in the Ghost Zone I think. But normal magic… I have a theory that only spells that recreate the ghost's death work. Lightning spells work on me because that's what formed me," Danny explained. He left out that Vlad had been created in a similar fashion and Danielle's cloning process was triggered by a powerful jolt of electricity. Both halfas had revealed themselves to the wizard with Vlad making a veiled threat that if Jared told anyone, the wizard wouldn't live to regret it. Danny frowned at Vlad but didn't comment out loud. He'd have a word about threatening people later. However Danielle didn't tell the wizard that she was Danny's clone. Vlad nodded slowly, taking in this new revelation. He didn't comment like Danny expected but then again, he may wait until he and Danny were alone before going through this new theory.

By the time Danny had completely finished, having answered Jared's questions and even recounted the prisoner exchange for Vlad and Danielle, his parents returned and the spell finally began to wear off. Maddie made the group dinner and Danny called back his duplicate and sat up stiffly.

"Next time Grindelwald casts a spell at me, I'm dodging," Danny rasped. His sore throat very dry and painful. Danielle frowned.

"What's with your voice?" Danielle asked.

"Er, spell?" Danny attempted.

"Not a very good lie little badger," Vlad called as he entered the living room. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain later. I just have a sore throat. It's not a big deal," Danny replied softly and went to get himself a drink.

Steven smiled gently at Jared.

"I know it's a lot to take in Jared, believe me, it wasn't long ago I was finding this all out for myself. But Danny's a great guy and really knows what's he's doing," Steven informed the younger wizard. Jared nodded slowly.

"How am I getting back to England? My family are kind of expecting me home tonight," Jared asked softly, intimidated by Vlad and unsure of Danny now that he knew the truth.

"Probably will take you through the Ghost Zone. Distance works differently there," Steven guessed.

"Yeah, that's the plan. But you're welcome to stay for dinner Jared," Danny confirmed as he returned to the living room with a glass of water and a few glasses and iced tea for the guests.

Steven sorted himself out and handed Jared a glass. The young wizard took a sip before glancing nervously at Danny. Danny smiled warmly at the wizard and Danielle and Vlad excused themselves, sensing that they weren't needed right now.

"Jared, you don't have to be scared of me. And feel free to ask any questions. Ghost etiquette doesn't apply to me, alright?" Danny assured. Jared sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help but see you differently. It's… it's a lot to take in," Jared admitted. Danny nodded slowly in understanding.

"I get it Jared. Everything you thought you knew about me has been altered or changed. A lot of people find it hard to come to terms with what I've told you. Hey in the beginning, I found it hard to adjust," Danny reassured him. Steven blinked in surprise.

"You never told me that," Steven pointed out. Danny smirked.

"Never asked. But I did find it hard. It took me a long time to come to terms with it. And a lot of trials. But over time, I just accepted that I'll never be fully human again. I was fourteen at the time, but I learned to figure out what I am and what it means. Halfa is a term. I needed to find who I was for myself. Didn't help with Spectra shoving my uncertainties in my face. But I dunno, through everything, I guess I found myself without realising. A single moment changed my whole life but I'm proud of what I am today. All I'm asking Jared is a chance to show you both who I truly am and to help you reach your full potential. You don't have to stay with us in the I.G.A. but I do ask that you keep what I am to yourself. The Guys in White could and probably would kill me given the chance," Danny explained gently.

Jared frowned to himself before turning to the halfa.

"You were fourteen. How did you cope with becoming what you are?" Jared ventured.

"It wasn't easy. I'd be the first to admit that. But my friends were there for me. And I guess I coped because I had no other choice. I had to get over my fears and insecurities especially when true ghosts started to attack my friends and later my town. I was the only one strong enough to stand against those ghosts. My parents, while experts, didn't have much field experience and my powers give me an advantage over normal humans. I did what I had to because if I didn't, who else would?" Danny answered carefully, thoughtfully. Jared nodded slowly.

"You could have chosen any number of witches or wizards to work with you. Why me?" Jared inquired softly.

"Because you had, and I hope you still do, have passion. That's important in this line of work. It isn't always easy. Like back at Walker's jail. Things can go wrong. If you're not passionate enough, how can you make the tough calls? I'm passionate about what I do. I'd rather die than let down one person and I can say that not one person has died on my watch. And in a town that's constantly being attacked by evil ghosts, that's an achievement. There have been close calls though, I admit. I recommended you because I felt that you were a person that would give their all. I thought you were a person I could trust. Telling you my secret… I'm trusting you with my life. And not just mine. I'm trusting you with Danielle's, Vlad's, possibly my family's and the safety of my town. So… you know no pressure," Danny explained with smirk.

Jared considered what his former teacher told him carefully. Slowly he began to nod in understanding. He'd been asked because he impressed Danny. Jared slowly began to smile.

"Thank you. It's an honour," Jared eventually retorted. Danny smiled and got up as his mother called the three members of the International Ghost Association to dinner.

"Steven, you know my mom's cooking, watch out for Jared," Danny muttered as they entered the kitchen. Steven grinned as he did indeed recall Maddie's cooking. Anything green or vaguely sentient should be avoided. Steven wasn't interested in becoming a halfa too.

 **I know a little abrupt there at the end but I think it fits. Let me know what you think of the story/epilogue.**

 **I'd like to thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing this fanfic. It means so much to me to hear your opinions and thoughts on my work.**

 **I have written another story in this series so keep an eye out for it, name pending/ as yet untitled.**

 **Also around this time a year ago, I first started on . Therefore I am celebrating by putting up a one-shot and a stand alone fanfic tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it as well as anything other surprises.**

 **So not much else to say except…**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
